1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A user does not always use setting values of respective setting items regarding various functions including a printing function, which is customized by the user, as they are and sometimes changes the setting values at will when needed. In this situation, in a case where a screen for changing the setting values is relatively small, depending on a display position corresponding to the setting value to be changed, such inconvenience occurs that the user needs to scroll the screen. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, for example, such a technique can be considered that order in which the setting items are displayed on the screen is changed depending on frequency of change in the setting values.